The Kidnapped
by TiffyCupcake
Summary: 7 princess have been kidnapped by weird men in black. In order for the princesses to be released, the kingdoms have to pay large amount of money. They don't even know if they can pay the money. Will the princesses find love? Or even better released. Will we find out... Beware if you don't like OCs as main charaters don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Piper's Pov

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Piper groaned as she climbed herself out of bed. She walked to the bathroom. Wow, she thought "my hair looks like a rat's nest." Not that she cared, Piper never cared about her looks. She even preferred if it looked bad. But her mother Aphrodite insisted on her looking good. After combing her hair for a good 10 minutes, she decided it look good enough for her mother not to complain about it. Whenever she walked into town every boy would look at her and check her out. Then she heard a noise behind her.

Sometimes Piper wished that she was never a princesses. She wished that she was a normal teen. Piper never liked having attention. And when she found that she was attracted by boys, she did everything in her power for them not to like her. Until her mother stepped in and told her to stop.

She spun around to see a man in a full black behind her. The man seemed memorized or something because he stared at her. "Great stare at me for a while." she thought. For what seemed like a few minutes, Piper tried to step back. But that seemed to let the man refocus because he took out a needle containing a strange liquid. And sprinted forward and injected the liquid into her arm. Piper started to feel drowsy and took a few steps then blacked out. The man barely caught her when she fell.

The man shouldered the princess and headed to the helicopter and placed her in it.

**Author's Note: Hi guys this is my very first story. And I am really bad at writing so I apologize if it is bad. **

**Have fun reading**

** -Tiffany**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Annabeth's Pov

Annabeth got up early and got ready in ten minutes. She was walking to the dining room, when she heard something crash on the floor. Annabeth turned around and she was face to face with a man dressed in full black. Her first reaction was to judo flip him. "Great I just judo flipped someone I don't know, I don't even know if he is friendly." She thought. The man groaned, the got up to his feet and pulled out a needle. He dashed forward and injected the liquid into her arm. Annabeth eyes started to drop, then finally closed.

The man caught the girl called Annabeth and shouldered her. Then headed to the helicopter and placed her down near the other girl. He and other boys high fived it was like mission complete.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Reyna's Pov

My day didn't start out good, first a hard training with Lupa, my trainer, then getting kidnapped. Let me elaborate.

After getting waked by a servant telling me I needed to go train with Lupa. Putting my hair in a braid and got my preferred weapon and headed outside. Lupa had four guards with her and said very calmly "You will versing all of them today."

I didn't really care, so I just nodded my head. You see my teacher considered me as her greatest student. So naturally she pushes me hard on my training.

All four of the guards moved around me. I did a backflip over the guards and kicked him in the back. Then I used my sword to block an incoming strike. So I jumped back and blocked all the strikes the guards did. All the guards looked tired so I took that to my advantage, I sided stepped and kicked one in the knee. "That one is down" I thought. I aimed my sword at my sword at the second guard. He fell to the ground. "Another one down" Two guards left so I did backflip and punched both in the back and they both toppled over.

"Very good, Reyna. You may go." Lupa said

I bowed, and headed to my room. I went to the washroom and washed up. I chose a simple purple dress and started to the dining room. Then a man with in full black jumped from the ceiling and jumped behind me. I elbowed him in the stomach and he groaned. But all the sudden he rushed forward and injected me in the neck with a needle with a strange liquid. I fell backed and blacked out in the man's arms.

He shouldered the princess of Sparta and placed her in the helicopter. He and the other men high fived and called it a successful mission.

** Authors's Note: Hi guys this is my first story. I was inspired by other authors but they never finished the story. So I have wrost this in my own words.**

**Have a nice day!**

** -Tiffany**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Tiffany's Pov

I was wearing my training clothes, which concluded of jeggings and a shirt, with a belt for my weapon, which is a sword. I look and a mirror and I see a girl with thick black hair in a high ponytail. Everyone tells me I look beautiful but I just don't care. So I start heading outside to go to training. When an arm grabs me from behind and covers my mouth.

I elbowed him and unsheathed my sword. I slashed at his feet, I could see the blood starting to drip down at his leg. He staggered forward holding a needle containing a strange liquid. I side stepped and punched him in the back. But he still coming forward at me.

"Jeez this guy doesn't want to give up" I thought.

Then he suddenly ran up with so much energy. I didn't know where he got from.

"Of course he faked the tiredness. I am so stupid." I thought.

Then the man in black injected her with the needle. My eyes started to drop down. I fought to stay awake but I blacked out and fell into the man's arms. The man carried her to the helicopter and placed her down.

**Author's Note: I am trying to make the characters more interesting. I am also trying to make the chapters longer. Also if anyone asks, I named this character Tiffany because I based her off the opposite of me, brave and bold, unlike me. Bye**

** -Tiffany**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Katie's Pov

I was in one of the palace gardens just staring into space. You see since my mother is Demeter, Queen of Sicyon, she loved gardens/nature so she had gardens everywhere. And I loved nature too and the best place for me to think was the gardens. I was in the gardens because my mother wants me to marry someone soon. I was stressed out so much I almost didn't notice the noise behind me.

"Hello, anyone there?" I called out.

I thought it was a palace guard until I saw a man in full black step out of a bush with a needle.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

I got my answer when the man started sprinting toward me with the needle. I was about to scream out for help. When he the most unexpected thing I thought he would do. He was in front of me and put his finger on his lip and made and shush sound.

I was totally confused, I guess he knew that because of my head tilted slightly to the right with a confused look on my face. So he took that to his advantage and injected me with the strange liquid inside. I straight away started to feel drowsy. And fell onto the ground.

The man picked the girl, he chuckled to himself on the confused look on her face. And placed her in the helicopter. The other men started talking about another mission success. _5 princesses got, 2 more to go._

**Author's Note: Sorry if it kind of boring, trust me it is boring for me too in the few chapters. I am also going to update the first and second chapter because off the really short length. Anyway thanks for reading.**

** -Tiffany**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Silena's Pov

Silena and Madison were having a sleep over and she convinced Madison last night to let her put makeup on her. Silena was in the bathroom doing her hair and makeup. She was wearing a pale pink dress with lace or the bottom. Her hair was in a very elegant updo with a pin with jewels. Everyone told her that she was really pretty and she knew herself that she did looked pretty even with the people not telling her. Silena stepped outside the bathroom and saw a little robot.

"Hello little one" she said to the robot. Then the robot starting moving into the hallway.

"Hey come back!" Silena started to follow the robot.

The robot led her to a dark room, which she did not know where. "Where did you go?" she called into the dark room.

Then a man grabbed her onto her wrist and injected her with a needle. The man felt the girl go limp in his arms so he carried her into the helicopter.

Madison's Pov

Madison had come over to Silena's kingdom and spent a night at her house. After Silena convinced her to allow her and put makeup on her. Going to her room, Madison went straight to the bathroom. She tried to get it off but couldn't so she ask a servant get some makeup wipes. Madison looked in the mirror and saw her, a girl with reddish-brown, thick hair. High cheekbones and small pinks lips.

Madison was bored and so decided to read a book about a normal girl becoming a royal girl. Madison always hoped to be a normal teenage girl. Sure there is servants, princes, and money. But the responsibility was hard and being protected all the time was annoying.

She heard a knock on the door, and opened the door and saw no one. When she was about to close the door she was grabbed from behind. A man injected her with a needle. Her eyes grew big then closed into a great sleep.

The man headed to the helicopter and placed next to all the other princesses. He and the other men flied off and called it a day.

_Mission Complete: Capture 8 princesses_

**Author's Note: Next Chapter will be good I promise and please leave suggestions on scences.**

**Have a Nice Day!**

** -Tiffany**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Unknown's Pov

"You know they were kind of cute." said by someone

"Shut up Travis" I said sarcastily, after making a chocking sound

"I am going to check on them if you mind" said another

"Come on Jason, don't have to be so alert" said another

"Doesn't mean I can't be careful, Connor" Jason shot back

"Jeez don't have to be so sensitive" Connor said

"I am going too" said a voice

"You too" Connor said obviously annoyed

"Guys if you go you better go tell the boss" I said

"Fine Percy" Justin said

Jason's Pov

Justin and I walked to the boss's room and I knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a muffled voice

Justin and I walked into the large room covered in maps and treasures of adventures we went on.

"What is the meaning of this!" the boss said in a demanding voice

"Jason and I wanted permission to check on the girls." Said Justin calmly

"You boys can check on them anytime you want." Said the boss

"Thank you boss" I said

Justin and I bowed and walked out of the room.

"So who do we have" I asked

" Piper of Troy, Annabeth of the Athens, Reyna of Sparta, Tiffany of Beroe, Katie of Sicyon, Silena of Lemnos, and Madison of Delphi." Justin said

"Shall we check on them?"

"Sure"

Justin and I walked up to the cell and made sure everyone is there. I not going to lie that all of them are very beautiful but one caught my attention. The one that I captured, Piper was her name, she had chocolate brown, choppy hair, and her eyes when I say them were never one color, blue to green to brown. I could see that Justin was eyeing a girl with thick, black hair and in a ponytail.

We left the cell and I said "The first girl Justin ever liked, she should get a reward." I said teasily

"How about you Jason, eyeing the Piper girl" he shot back coolly

I could feel my face turning redder and redder by the second. I could see on his face a smirk. "Where's Leo" I said trying to the subject.

"At his usual place, in the workshop"

We headed to our sleeping quarters and went straight to bed. I love sleep better but I couldn't stop thinking about Piper.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading, like how made Jason and Justin check on the girls. I also love the friendship between the boys.**

**-Tiffany**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Piper's Pov

I woke up in a cell with 8 other girls and in my head I thought I slept for a long time. I recognized some of the girls, Annabeth of the Athens, Tiffany of Beroe, and Katie of Sicyon. I was friend with Annabeth and Katie but everyone pretty much knows who Tiffany is being the first kingdoms.

Then people start waking up and panic arose. Then I said in a loud voice "Calm down everyone, let's all introduce our selves"

"I am Piper of Troy"

"Annabeth of the Athens"

"Tiffany of Beroe"

Everyone knows that I muttered to myself.

"Katie of Sicyon"

"Silena of Lemnos"

"Madison of Delphi"

"And we all been captured by men in black" I asked. I heard a few yes and ya.

"Why would they kidnap us" asked Silena

"They are using as for ransom" Tiffany said while rolling her eyes.

"For what?"

"Money"

"Ummmmm guys there is another girl still knocked" said Madison

"Check her pulse" ordered Katie

Madison checked her pulse at her neck and said that she was ok, and everyone sighed in relief. Then the light blinked on and a man stepped into the room.

Piper did everything in her power to turn the lights off with her mind, but of course it didn't work. Then she observed the man, he had a scruffy beard, and golden eyes.

"Hello ladies" he said his voice was deep, "You might be wondering why you here" "I want money in exchange for your lives"

"How much money do you want?" Tiffany asked

"5 million dramaches"

The other girls and I mouths opened so wide. 5 million dramaches were so much money, I don't even know if my parents can pay for it. And I guess the other thought the same thing because they were still gaping.

"Any way do you ladies want to meet your kidnappers?" he said

At the same exact moment all of our heads shot up at the word kidnapped. And he called the boys to come in, and one by one each boy came in wearing all black and a mask to cover their face.

"Now boys take off your masks and let the girls see your faces." He ordered

And one by one they took their masks off and at the sight of their faces the girls and I gasped.

**Author's Note: Sorry this is late I was at a swim meet for most of the day. And sorry for the cliff hanger, kind of not sorry.**

** -Tiffany**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Annabeth's Pov

_ Last time: And one by one they took their masks off and at the sight of their faces the girls and I gasped._

Every boy had handsome face with different colored, thick hair. I expected them to have ugly faces. One had short-cropped blonde hair with electric blue eyes. Another had raven black hair and green eyes that reminded her of the sea. Another had curly brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with an obvious Spanish heritage. Another had dirty blonde hair with dark blue eyes. And there were a pair of twins one shorter that the other and had mischievous grins. And the last of the boys had darker skin with black hair and brown eyes.

Percy's Pov

All of the girls looked at us like we were aliens or something because their eyes were eyes were wide open and mouths open. They looked at us in a way I started to feel uncomfortable. I studied them and they all looked drop dead gorgeous. One had blond hair with princess curls, **"AN: how ironic"**, and gray eyes that reminded him of the sky. Another had brown chocolate, choppy hair with an eye color he didn't know what color it is. First it is green, then blue, then brown. Another had a midnight black in a ponytail and dark brown eyes. Another had reddish brown hair and emerald green eyes. Another a light brown hair color and a pair of really light blue eyes. Another had a brunnete hair color and had coco brown eyes. Then there was a girl still unconscious dark black hair that was straight down.

I could see all the boys couldn't stop staring at them and I couldn't lie I couldn't stop staring too. I could see that each boy had their eyes on different girls. But the one I found interesting was the girl with blonde hair and gray eyes.

But I hear the boss clear his throat and we all snapped out of our trance. "Well I will be going and I will leave you to guess how stole you away from your kingdoms." He leaves the room and the room remains silent except for the breathing of everyone.

Annabeth's Pov

Everyone were staring at each other trying to figure out who kidnapped them. "Any one care to go first?" said the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"I am guessing number one over there" said Katie

The taller of the twins huffed and the other twin tried to suppress a laugh.

"I guess I am right" muttered Katie

"I am going with blondie here" Piper said looking at the boy

"Guilty" said the blonde boy not taking a anywhere but her

"Stop staring blondie"

"I, I wasn't staring!"

"You are not the only, you probably won't be the last" Piper muttered. Then she looked away as if something bothered her.

"I am going with him" Tiffany said while pointed to the dirty blonde boy.

"What makes you say that?" he replies

"Your pants are ripped where I slashed you with my sword"

"Of course, your majesty" he said sarcastically

"I don't want to be royalty the only reason why I stayed was because of the people" she snapped back

He didn't reply, he seemed surprised by that answer. The other girls was wondering about that too. To relief the room of its tension Madison said "I am guessing number two"

It was the older twin to suppress a laugh and the younger one to huff.

"My turn" shrieked Silena liked it was a game. "You" she was pointing to the boy to a boy with a darker skin tone. And he simply just nodded in reply.

"You kidnapped me" I said pointing to the guy with sea green eyes. And like the other boy he nodded but he seemed to be studying me.

"So you kidnapped that girl" Tiffany said pointing to the last boy with an obvious Spanish heritage.

"Yep"

"Where did you inject the liquid?"

"Her neck"

"That is why she is still unconscious. You idiot, she is going to be unconscious for a while!"

Everyone was dumbfounded by Tiffany's boldness but Annabeth admired her by her boldness and knowledge.

"Any way we have to go" the boy said awkwardly. And all of the boys filed out the room.

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this is late and I can only post one chapter today because I had another swim meet today. I will try to make it up but I have school but I will try to my very best. And thanks for reading.**

** -Tiffany**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Leo's Pov

"They were hot" Leo stated  
>"Duh" Travis and Connor said like he stated the obvious<p>

"Jason, Justin, and Beckendorf were really quiet for some reason. Hey guys lighten up guys something wrong?"

"I think Jason haves a case of in love" smirked Travis

"I do not have a case of that. At least I don't stab people in the neck" Jason said looking at Leo

"Hey! Hey! It was self-defense."

"Says the guy who kidnapped a princess"

"You guys did too"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Justin

We all shut our mouths, even if we don't like to listen to people, we all respect and look up to Justin. I wondered what made Justin so weird today. "Anyway I am going to the forged. See ya!" Unlike the other boys I prefer making weapons then fighting. So ya I know a few moves but I kind of not talented in that section. I make weapons and tools for the crew. When I stepped into the room of the forge I felt straight away the hot and stuffy air, but I was used to it. I also shared this room with Beckendorf because we both like the forge and we also are half-brothers.

I put the piece of the imperial gold into the forge and I waited for the metal to melt. While I was waiting I just put random things together and it somehow became a moving helicopter. The metal was ready to mold so I carefully poured the liquid metal into the metal sword. I was making this sword for Jason. Basically Jason, Percy, and Justin was the fighters, Beckendorf and I are the inventors/blacksmiths, and Travis and Connor were the sneaky ones. To be honest I don't know what to call them. And I usually spend hours in here because I have nothing else to do. So I just spend my time there doing random things

Justin's Pov

Everyone told me I was off today and I thought so. I just wasn't the same after we met the girls and I don't know why. Anyways Jason, Percy, and I went on the ship deck to spar each other. Percy and I were fighting first, and I have to admit it, I was so bad. I was deep in thought when Percy's voice pierced through my thought. "Dude, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Percy" I said pretending to roll my eyes. The truth though I wasn't and I don't know way.

"No you're not Justin"

"Fine I'm not okay but I don't why I'm not okay"

"Okay?"

"I just don't know. Can we move on."

"Fine Jason you verse me, Justin you can take a brake."

"Okay" Jason said

"I am going inside to get a water. Want one?" I said

"Sure!" they said

But to be honest I didn't want a water I stopped by the girls cell outside the girl where they couldn't see me. Then I heard the girl named Tiffany speak…

**Author's Note: Omg guys I am so sorry I had school and swimming. And I didn't have time to write. I am so so sorry but I have five days off for thanksgiving so I will write as many chapters as I can. I might even pre write chapters so I can uploud later. Ps I might write a knew story. SHHHHh don't tell anyone. Anyway have a great day.**

** -Tiffany**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Tiffany's Pov

"I guess you guys are wondering about the kingdom thing" I said

They all nodded their head in agreement. I sighed out and closed my eyes. When I finally opened my eyes all eyes were on me. I heard something at the door so I said "Hello?" I guess I was my imagination. Then I finally said "When I was younger my parents died to a ship they were on crashed. So I am really the queen of Beroe. But when I was the council taught me how to be proper and serious. I started going to council meeting since I was 4. I knew everything I needed to know run a kingdom by myself by 6 years old."

"Did you ever think of running away" asked Annabeth. I feel like Annabeth has experience of running away.

"I did think of it but I stayed for the people. I can't even imagine how much the people will panic if they didn't have a queen. I imagine my friend will notice that I am gone and inform the council."

All of the girls were staring at me and really quiet. They were staring so much it made me uncomfortable. Then I heard a noise near the door. But then the sound faded away so fast I think I was the only one who heard it.

Justin's Pov

I rushed away from the door after the story. I can't believe Tiffany was running a kingdom by herself. I now really feel guilty of kidnapping her. _Stop thinking like that Justin it was a mission by the boss._ I stopped by to get refreshments or the other boys will get suspicious of me. Then I headed to the ship deck with three water bottles. I say Percy and Jason sweating and panting like dogs. Jason was the first one to notice me. "Hey Justin took you long enough"

"Sorry I got distracted. Anyway who am I going against?"

"You warm up Percy and I need a break."

I started doing my stretches while waiting for their break to be over. **AN: I honestly don't know what people do for warming up for sword fighting**. Then when Percy's break, we sparred. I parried his first attacked and attacked back. Since hearing Tiffany's story my mind somehow cleared. By only 10 minutes I had Percy unarmed and pinned against the floor with a sword to his throat. Then Percy said "What happened down there. You seem different."

I was kind of not expecting him to say that so I just said "Nothing happened" Even if he didn't look he dropped the subject which I was thankful for. Then Leo appeared with an imperial gold sword.

"Here is your order Jason" Leo said jokingly while throwing the sword at him.

"Thanks I needed a new sword"

"If you call needing a new sword after a month I made you the other sword. I might not make you anymore swords."

"No fair! The other sword broke when I sliced a monster with it." Jason whined

"Whatever. Anyway guys, the boss called for a meeting." Leo said heading into the ship.

"I wonder what this meeting is about" Percy said curiously

_Time skip to the meeting_

Jason's Pov

When all the boys arrived at the boss's room, we stood there silently. Then the boss said "I will be letting the princesses have free roam on the ship. But they will be assigned a partner for watching them for most of day, except near night and morning. Jason with Piper, Percy with Annabeth, Leo with Reyna but she is still unconscious, Justin with Tiffany, Travis with Katie, Beckendorf with Silena, and finally Connor with Madison. Now Leo will fill you in on other information. Dismissed!" He waved us off telling us we need to get out. When we got out the room all hell broke loose everyone started talking.

"Silence! Now listen to Leo's information." Justin demanded

"We must excort the girls to the dining room for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Show them were they sleep and shower now. And watch them for most of the day" Leo said bored

"Where will they sleep now?" asked Travis

"They empty rooms on the ship. Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, and Tiffany will be in one room. And Katie, Silena and Madison in another. Now we have to tell the girls."

When we arrived at the cell all the girls were glaring at us except for Reyna the unconsios girl. Then I said "We are moving you to sleeping quarters and we have to watch you for most of the day." All of the girls looked at us in disbelief. Then the girl call Annabeth said "Why?"

"Our boss said to move you to better conditions" Percy said

Then one by one the girls stood up and followed the boys. But Tiffany and Annabeth carried Reyna with them.

**Author's Note: I am really sorry guys I never seem to have enough time to write chapters let alone long ones. But I have a few days off so I am going to write as many as I can. And for people for are asking there are 7 kidnappers and 7 princess including a boss for the kidnappers. And next chapter will be something different. Thanks for reading.**

** -Tiffany**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Hazel's Pov

I knocked on the door of Piper's door. But to my surprised she didn't answer. Piper treated me like a friend then a servant so she would always answer me. When she didn't open the door for a few minutes, I decided to open to the door. To my dismay I saw that the room was messed up. Then I spotted an empty syringe on the floor along with a note. It said _"If you wish to see your princess you must send someone with 5 million dramaches. To the Underworld Forest on the 5 of July. No earlier or late. –Kronos"_ I was shocked so I grabbed the note and ran to the kingdoms chair. I didn't even care if I was interrupting the meeting, I needed to inform the king.

"Who dares to intrude? I should fire you." Demanded the king

"Sir this is about your daughter"

"What about my daughter?"

"She's gone!" I said giving the note to him

He read the note and went on his knees with tears in his eyes. "She is the only thing I have left" he muttered sadly. Then in the minute he stated "Meeting dismissed we shall handle this tomorrow"

Thalia's Pov

"Annie wake up!" I yelled up the stairs. We had to go to town soon but Annabeth didn't wake up. Which surprises me because it is usual her waking me up. When she didn't come down I decided to go upstairs. I gasped when I came up because the hallway outside Annabeth's room was a mess. There was vases broken and pictures fallen down on the floor. Then I noticed a broken needle on the floor with a note.

The note said _"If you wish to see your princess you must send someone with 5 million dramaches. To the Underworld Forest on the 5 of July. No earlier or late. –Kronos"_

I was so made someone named Kronos kidnapped Annabeth. So I grabbed the note and ran to Queen Athena's throne room. She was there so I said "Sorry to interrupt Queen Athena but Annabeth is missing." Giving her the note.

"Are you sure you searched everywhere, Thalia?"

"Yes"

"I will be in the sleeping quarters I need to make a plan." Queen Athena said calmly but I knew she was worried because her eyes shone. The gray stormy eyes the one that always shone to be calculating. Annabeth had the same eyes and she was smart like her mother too.

Lupa's Pov

"How is Reyna doing in her classes?" Queen Bellona said

"She is doing amazing, she is one of the greatest students I had in the long time. She also succeeded in archery unlike other people" I said eyeing Bellona

"That was one time!" She said whining like a 7 years old

You see when Bellona was younger she shot me in the foot, when I tried to teach her archery. But I didn't succeed and to this day she is still bad at archery. Then I saw a red stained rug and I knew something was wrong. I walked over there and saw a note and a broken needle.

The note said _"If you wish to see your princess you must send someone with 5 million dramaches. To the Underworld Forest on the 5 of July. No earlier or late. –Kronos"_

Then I said out lode "Reyna was kidnapped" and handed the note to Bellona.

A random maid's Pov

I walked to Queen Tiffany's room because she hasn't come down for training. And I was ordered to fetch her for training. Then I gasped at the mess in the hall. There was blood on the rug and a broken syringe and a note.

I picked up the note and it said _"If you wish to see your Queen you must send someone with 5 million dramaches. To the Underworld Forest on the 5 of July. No earlier or late. –Kronos" _

I panicked because Queen Tiffany was the best thing that happened to this kingdom besides her parents. So I grabbed the note and ran to the council room. And ran through the doors saying that "She Gone!"

Queen Demeter's Pov

"Where is that wretched girl? You go fetch her. Tell her to go to my favorite garden and we need to talk." I said. And then the maid bowed and went on her way. I started on my way to my favorite garden. It had all different colors of flowers unlike the other ones which were color coded. That is why it is my favorite garden and everyone knew that. Then I saw that some flowers were stepped on and that made me very angry. Then I stepped on some glass and paper. I bent down and the note said _"If you wish to see your princess you must send someone with 5 million dramaches. To the Underworld Forest on the 5 of July. No earlier or late. –Kronos" _I sat down and cried to myself. "My poor Katie" I muttered over and over again.

A random maid's Pov

I walked up to a room and knocking softly saying "Princess Silena, the Queen has ordered an audience with you" When she didn't answer I didn't find Princess Silena so I knocked on the bathroom door. But she didn't answer. I looked everywhere for her. But I found a note on the forbidden door saying _"If you wish to see your princess you must send someone with 5 million dramaches. To the Underworld Forest on the 5 of July. No earlier or late. –Kronos" _Then I realized something horrible Princess Silena was kidnapped.

Another random maid's Pov

Princess Madison has requested me to bring her makeup wipes because Princess Silena put makeup on her. So I made my way to the storage room. I finally found a package of them when I was searching through the room. Then when I made my way back to Princess Madison's room that she was staying in, I knocked on her door. When I heard no reply I open the door slighty.

But when I didn't see her I made my way to the library because I knew she liked to read. I didn't find her in there either so I went back to her room. Then I went into her room, I didn't find Princess Madison but I found a note and an empty needle.

The note said _"If you wish to see your princess you must send someone with 5 million dramaches. To the Underworld Forest on the 5 of July. No earlier or late. –Kronos" _Then I knew that Princess Madison was kidnapped.

_And on that day the police received 8 calls claiming that their princess was kidnapped._

**Author's Note: Guys I am so sorry for the lack of chapters. I have swimming and school so it is really hard to find time to write but I will try for you guys. And this was the special chapter that was not really not special. Anyway thanks for the people for reviewing and reading.**

** -Tiffany**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Piper's Pov

They boys led us into two rooms I will be sharing a room with Annabeth, Tiffany and Reyna. And Katie, Silena, and Madison in another. We all went straight to the showers while the boys waited outside for us. I saw that there was clothes and the shower closet I grabbed some and stepped into the showers. I could feel the dirt coming off my skin as I scrubbed it with soap. When I finally finished scrubbing all the dirt of my skin I stepped out of the shower. I chose to wear a simple light blue V-neck t-shirt with dark blue jeans. I saw that everyone else finished taking showers so we headed outside where the boys were waiting for us. They took us to the dining room and we all got a plate of pancakes for breakfast. But for some reason the boy with raven hair's pancake was completely blue. He must have saw me because he said "What never had blue pancakes"

"No but seriously who eats blue pancakes"

"Me"

I decided to stay quiet because it was pointless arguing with him. For the next minutes we all ate in silence. Then Tiffany said "Can we go on to the ship deck?"

Then the boy that seemed too partnered with her said "Ya but someone has to go with you. And since I am your body guard I have to go."

"Okay. Annabeth you want to spar with me on the deck?"

"Sure. But why me?" Annabeth said

"Because I can see that you are good"

"Okay" Then with that Tiffany and Annabeth headed to the ship deck with the boys following them. After that there was an awkward silence. Then I said "I am going to check on Reyna" and then with that I stood up and left. And the boy with electric blue eyes stood up and followed me. "You remind me of someone" I said to him.

"Really?"

"Ya. Did you have a sister of something?"

With that question I could see him pale a little. "No I didn't have a sister." He said but it sounded like it was forced out so I didn't believe him. I turned the corner and went into our room. I saw that Reyna was still unconscious so I headed to the ship deck to watch Tiffany and Annabeth spar.

When I stepped outside my mouth dropped at the battle going on outside. I looked around and saw that the boys were too. The only a little less surprised was the boy with dirty blonde hair but he still seemed surprise. Back to the battle Tiffany and Annabeth was having a great battle but I could see Tiffany winning because Annabeth was breathing more than Tiffany like she was out of breath. Then suddenly Tiffany backed flipped behind Annabeth and placed her arm at Annabeth's neck and said "I win" And let go of her arm from Annabeth. "You are really good but you need to work on your stamina. Other than that good job." Then she noticed that everyone was staring at her so she said "Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you are really good at sparring. Where did you learn that from?" I said

"Hey, I had to rule a kingdom by myself. Sparring was one of the many things I learned." Tiffany said

With that statement the boy with dirty blonde hair looked a little guilty. The other boys must have noticed they sent him a questioning look. But he just shrugged it of like it was nothing.

"Anyway Annabeth and I are sweating so we need to take a shower. So see you guys later." Tiffany said. But to honest Annabeth was the only one sweating. When I noticed that I was going to be alone with the other boys, I followed the girls to our room.

Percy's Pov

"What was that look Justin" I asked

"Nothing" he said

"Come on Justin everyone saw that look on your face." Jason said

"Fine! I was feeling guilty because she is an orphan running a kingdom by herself and I kidnapped her. Happy!" he snapped. And with that he went back inside heading to the girls' room. For Jason and me it took a few seconds for the words to process.

"Tiffany is an orphan!" we said at the same time.

"I wonder how Justin got that information." Jason said

"Well we better go wait for the girls because the boss might be mad." I said. And with that we started to head to the girls' room.

Travis's Pov

I was left alone with Katie, when Silena went with Beckendorf to the forge and when Madison went with Connor to get to know each other. "So do you want to get to know each other?" I said

"Sure. So my name is Katie and I really like to garden."

"My name is Travis and I like to pull pranks"

"So you like to pull pranks" She said unimpressed

"Ya so does my brother too. I guess it runs in the family."

"Okay"

"What are your favorite flowers?"

"Mine would be every flower in the world"

"Wow"

"What is your favorite prank?"

"Every single prank"

"See"

"I am going back to my room"

"Okay"

I followed Katie until outside her room. When she was inside I checked the time and it said it was almost time for lunch. And with the time I had I was able to think about myself. When it was time for lunch I escorted Katie to the lunch room.

**Author's Note: Sorry it was late. I tried to make this a larger chapter than normal. I still haven't made it though. And much thanks for people that have reviewed and read my story. And make sure you have a nice day.**

** -Tiffany**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Reyna's Pov

My first thoughts when I woke up were why my neck felt so stiff. I mean it really hurt, it hurt just to move it. When I woke up I was in a room with four beds, a closet, one door that goes to the showers, and another door that lead outside the room. So I got up and wondered through the hallways. Then I heard talking and I stopped at the door. I saw that there was 7 other girls and 8 boys. Then I looked at a boy's face he had curly hair and had an obvious Spanish heritage. And I knew it he was my kidnapper. So I went into the room and the room suddenly went silent. And they all stared at me.

Then the girl with blonde, princess curls hair said "You must be Reyna. I will fill you in on what's going on after lunch. Now that you're here you can eat, I imagination that you're really hungry." And when she said I realized that I was hungry. I sat next to her and started to eat my plate of salad. When everyone was finished was finished with their lunch we headed back to our room.

When we were in our room I was with a girl with choppy chocolate hair, a girl with black hair, and the girl from earlier. Then the girl with blonde hair said "My name is Annabeth, this is Piper, and this is Tiffany." While pointing to each girl. "We were all kidnapped and we are all princess. They want to use us for money from our kingdoms. So since them we are stuck."

"Why don't we escape?" I said

"Because we are on a ship over the ocean. I don't think escaping is an option. Until then we have to play along their game." Tiffany said

"We also have to be supervised by our kidnapper most of the day." Piper added

"Okay how long I was out?"

"A day, 8 hours, 24 minutes, and about 46 seconds." Tiffany said

At that statement all of our chins dropped to the ground. Okay a little of an overstatement but you get the point. Then I found my voice and said "How come I was out longer than you guys."

"Because of your stupid kidnapper injected that knocking out liquid into your neck instead your arm. If you inject it into your neck it knocks you out longer." That explains why my neck hurt so much.

"Can I use the shower, I kind of stink."

"Sure and the extra clothes is in the closet." Piper said

Then I walked up to the closet and grabbed an extra pair of clothes. And stepped into the warm shower and spent my time scrubbing my skin.

Tiffany's Pov

I sensed someone or some people listening to our conversation. So I waited until Reyna went to the shower and I stood up and walked up to the door. The other girls sent my questioning looks but I ignored them. Then when I was at the door I opened the door seeing four boys listening to our conversation. Then I said "Seriously you boys have nothing else to do so you listen to girls conversations"

With that the boys' faces red but the one with curly hair said "Well we were bored and seriously how do you remember a day, 8 hours, 24 minutes, and about 46 seconds."

"I just do. So do you usually listen to girls' conversation?" I said

"Nope"

And I rolled my eyes at his answer. I saw that the other girls were surprised and angry. And I guessed it was because of me and the boys listening to conversation thing. "How did you even know we were here anyways?" and the other boys agreed too.

"I just do. Or it could be one of the many things I was taught to run a kingdom by myself." I replied back. And it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"Anyway can you guys go" Piper said suddenly. And to my surprise they got up and headed to their rooms.

"How did you do that?" I said to Piper while closing the door.

"Don't know. Since I was very young I was always able to talk to people in doing the things I want."

Then Annabeth said "That was amazing what you did there, Tiffany."

"Thanks, it was one of the many things I was taught." I said in a jokingly tone like it was their little joke. After that we all decided to take a nap until dinner time. I turned off the lights and covered the window and we all drifted into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing my story. I hope you had a nice day! I realized how over powered I made my OC and I will change that in the next chapter.**

** -Tiffany**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Madison's Pov

The boy and I left the room leaving the other girls by themselves. "So introduce yourself" I said

"Okay, so my name is Connor. I like to pull pranks." Connor said

"My name is Madison and I wish I was a normal girl." I said

"Why? Is it about kidnapping you?"

"No I just hate being a princess, having responsibility, being perfect, things like that." He seemed really quiet after what I said so I said "Are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine. You what to play ball on the ship deck?" He said but it didn't really sound like it. But I dropped it.

"Sure but why are you being to all for us anyways?" I questioned

"Because if you're dying. Then you won't be worth much so your kingdoms might not pay the debt."

"Wow thanks for the thought. Come on lets go to the ship deck." I said impatiently

And with that he grabbed my wrist firmly but softly and pulled me to the deck. On the way he grabbed a football. **AN: I am American so it is the football for American people not a soccer ball.** When we got to the ship deck fresh air hit my face. I closed my eyes breathing the fresh air in and out forgetting everything else. When I finally opened my eyes I saw Conner staring at me grinning like a mad man. "What!" I snapped too harshly. But he was grinning. So I gave up "Are we going to play or what?"

"Ya" he said grinning. Then he suddenly threw the football very forcefully. Unfortunately I didn't expect that so I got a football to the stomach pushing me over. I felt like I had a very bad stomach ache that will last forever. I saw him coming over "OMG are you okay." But I didn't really hear him just barely because my vision was flashing black and white. **AN: Don't know if that really happens if you got tackled by a football, BTW. **

Then I heard a high pitched voice screaming at someone. When I looked who was screaming it was Annabeth screaming at Connor. Then she say me looking at her. And she walked to me kneeling down to me. "Are you okay?" she asked. I couldn't reply so I just nodded. "Okay I going to get some ice, Okay?" she said. But I didn't hear her my vision just went black.

Annabeth's Pov

After she passed out I kind of freaked out. _"I am Annabeth Chase I don't freak out" I thought_. So I calmed down, then I realized that boy was still there. So I stood up and I shot daggers at him. Not really like I glared at him. He seemed very uncomfortable "Go get ice" I commanded. And with that he ran to the ship. Then I heard footsteps so I stood up willing to protect Madison. But I relaxed after I saw it was the girls and the other boys. "What happened?" Piper said shocked

"Well, somebody's stupid brother threw a football really hard and knocked her out" I said glaring at the boy's twin.

"Hey don't get me into this!" he said defensively

"But still your brother did this" I basically screamed

"Hey, hey. Guys calm down we have to get Madison settled." My "bodyguard" said

Then I directed my glare to him. Then he backed down. But I knew he was right so I asked Piper to help me carry Madison to her room. Then Piper and I carried her by her arms and feet to her room. Everyone followed so I shooed the boys away. We gently put her bed and the one that knocked out Madison brought ice. I got to work, I lifted her shirt a little. The bruise was not pretty it was black and blue. Then I put an icepack on it, then I fed her some medicine called nectar. Then all the girls left so she could rest. "Where did you learn that medical things, Annabeth?" Katie asked

"That was nothing" I said

"You are being modest Annabeth. Right girls?" Katie said. All the girls nodded in agreement. Then we all headed to the dining room. It was like a normal dinner we had but it was very quiet. After dinner we all filed out one after another. Many things happened so all of us sleep very easily or I thought so, I thought I heard a door squeaked open.

**Author's Note: Thanks guys for reviewing and reading, I know it has been a while since I last posted. I am having really bad writer's block so I appreciate if you guys suggests scenes. And as always it a short chapter. It just seems very long on word. **

** And thanks to** **ilikepercabeth123 and other readers for saying that my story is amazing and it is not short. And I will be updating as possible as I can.**

** -Tiffany **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Piper's Pov

Once everyone was asleep I slowly and carefully sneaked out and went to the ship deck. I was going to talk with my "bodyguard". And don't get that wrong idea we are just talking. Even though the starring night makes it very romantic. When I entered the he didn't notice me so I softly walk up to him. "Umm, hi, I came like you asked me to." I said

At first he seemed tense when he heard me but when he noticed it was me his eyes seemed to soften. "Thanks for coming, sorry for waking you up, I just wanted to get to know you."

"It is okay" I said politely

"So introduce yourself"

"My name is Piper and I am the _Princess of Troy_" I said annoyed

"Why do you sound annoyed about being a princess" he said

"I always dreaded being a princess, being perfect, and responsibility, everyone looking up at you. I even sneaked out of the palace just to visit the town. And also I hate makeovers my mother tried to put makeup on my face and that didn't end well. And the time when a friend tried to get me to go shopping." I rambled

"I guess you are right" he said. It sounded like he had the same experience. But I dropped the subject.

"So introduce yourself"

"My name is Jason"

"Oh that's a nice name" I said and as soon as I said that I could feel my face start to burn up. But luckily it was night so I prayed he couldn't see me. Then I focused my attention at the sky. It was like there was millions of twinkling jewels. When I looked back at him I realized that he was staring at me the whole entire time. When he noticed when I noticed him staring at me, I swear I could see his ears turn a little red, like a blush. "I should probably go back or Annabeth will kill me, you know how she is." I said

He just simply nodded and I turned away and started walking back inside. I could feel his eyes watching me when I walked back to my room. "Goodnight" Jason said

I smiled and replied "Goodnight to you too"

Jason's Pov

After she left and stood there dumbfounded on what to do. So I stared for a few minutes. I thought about our conversation and smiled when I saw her blush. _"It was kind of cute, oh shut up Jason like she's into you, you kidnapped her." I thought_. But then she was different from the other princesses. When I went back to my cabin I had a huge smile on my face that made me look mad man. Then I crashed into my bed and all I had dreams about the pretty princess.

Justin's Pov

"You called for me?" I said

"Yes my son, come in." my father, Kronos, replied. I flinched when he said I was his son but luckily he didn't notice. You see I wasn't really his son, I was, how you call it "adopted". He kidnapped me when I was 10 years old so I been with him for about 8 years because I am 18 years old. If that counts threatening me to kill my family, then washed their memory about me. All because he knew I was "perfect". In emotion, skill, and tone. Anyway ever since then I was called his "son".

"Why am I here?" I asked again

"Are you wondering why we are treating the princesses well?"

"Because we don't want to lower their "worth"

"Yes that and because we need to earn their trust" And with that I had a questioning look on my face. And it must have been really noticeable because he said "So they don't know this is a trick" Okay that was very questioning, I mean trust, trick, I don't know. Then Kronos had a really evil smile on his face "We will trick them and their kingdoms. And don't bother telling the other boys because we will be ditching them after anyway. And remember our deal." My blood boiled when he mentioned the deal about my real parents and my friends.

"What do you mean ditching them?!" I said trying to suppress my angry. They been with me for the longest time.

"It means we won't be needing them after" Kronos said very calmly

"Okay, I will be leaving" and I bowed and quickly walked/ran out of the room. And after that I couldn't sleep because all the things happening in my head.

**Author's Note: I wanted to thank you guys for reviewing and reading as always. And I wanted to make sure you guys know this, I made Tiffany and Justin "pair up" together so you guys won't be mad about her being with a real character. And yes I noticed that Justin and Tiffany have been overpowering a lot so I took it into decision to not have Tiffany Pov chapters in a long time and I mean a lot. And I made Madison because I needed to pair someone up with Connor and I didn't find anyone in the real story that would fit with Connor. But I will continuing Justin chapters because he will be important to the story. I know this is my first story and I will fix all the mistakes in the coming chapters. And I made Tiffany "smart, beautiful, and strong ect. ect." because everyone else is like that in some way. Piper with her beauty and her way with words, Annabeth with her smart mind and amazing skills, Reyna with swordsmanship and masking emotion, Katie being gently and is murderous when her friends are in danger, and Silena being brave when it needed. And in the next chapters you will know that Tiffany has a big and I mean BIG weakness. I will be writing some Katie and Silena chapters, I am sorry about no chapters from them, I just find it hard to write with their personalities. I also changed the description about if you don't like OCs as main characters. Sorry for the rant about my OCs but I needed to get that out there. And sorry this is late swimming and school makes it impossible to have to write. Have a nice day!**

** -Tiffany **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Connor's Pov

I felt really bad, and I mean really bad. I threw a football at the not noticing girl. But all the yelling came after the incident all the boys scolded me for not being careful. And I wasn't careful, I admit that. I spent my day in bed scolding myself and thinking about my actions. And when I learned Madison was going to be okay I was very glad. But I still felt very bad.

Silena's Pov **(the one everyone was waiting for)**

I felt very bored so I grabbed my makeup bag and threatened the other boys to give them a makeover. Except for my bodyguard and the boy named Justin, Tiffany's bodyguard, they were scary. Well they were all scary except maybe the twins but they all have playful tones so they would know I was joking. So my day consist of running around screaming at the boys telling them that I was going to give them a makeover. This is what I did, _Flashback "Come back and let Princess Silena give you a makeover. Come on I won't give you ugly look. "No" the screamed so I kept threatening them and running after them." _ I did that for many hours until I become really tired. So I took a nap, I took off my makeup then I slipped into my pajamas and dozed off.

When I woke up I didn't know I slept for a really long time until I saw the sky. It was a pitch black. I had nothing else to do so I roamed around the ship. I stopped at the room that gave off heat and dim light. I look in and see my bodyguard pouring melted lava into a sword mold. So I stepped into the room and watched him in awe on what he is doing. Then he said "Is there a reason on why are you here?"

"No" I replied

"Then why are here?"

"I slept early and now I can't sleep"

"Oh" and with that he went back to whatever he was doing. That gave me time to study him. He had a darker skin tone than the other boys. With brown eyes with coal black hair. Muscular arms and legs and callused hands, which I guess is from blacksmithing.

"20 questions?" I asked

"Sure" And we spent that night asking each other questions.

Katie's Pov

I couldn't sleep so I walked to the ships garden. It helped me clear my mind thinking about mother, the kingdom, and the marriage. I was thinking I didn't even hear the door opening behind me. When I heard someone clear their throat I turned around and mentally groaned. It was Travis, even if you guys didn't see it he is so annoying, and somehow he keeps ticking me off. But I didn't feel like arguing today, so I kept my attention to the plants. "Is something wrong?" he asked kneeling next to me.

"Nothing is wrong" I replied

"Something is defiantly wrong you are not screaming at me" And that was true we always would argue about something.

"I just don't want to yell today"

"Why is that?"

"Thinking of things"

"What are you thinking about?"

"My mother, the kingdom, and the marriage."

"What marriage!" he basically screamed

"My mother is making me marry this guy from another kingdom."

"Well you are getting married, I need to do this."

"Do what" but didn't have time to finish the sentence because he kissed me. I am surprised that I kissed back. It was nothing that I ever felt before. We both was eager on continuing this so he closed the door and we basically made out for the rest of the night. And by the end my lips were swollen a little and my hair was messed up a little. When I was tired I fell asleep against his chest.

Justin's Pov

I went to Kronos's room and knocked on the door. He said to come in so I walked in and bowed. "You called for me"

"Yes, yes my son sit down. I have important matters to talk. We will be heading to the Underworld Forest in a week from today. And we need to get a plan of escaping after we get the money." I clenched my fist about abandoning my friends and they were basically my family, not him.

"Okay" I replied with no emotion. "But can we do this tomorrow, I am very tired."

"Yes, yes you can go."

I bowed and walked to my room that I shared with the boys. I saw that everyone was there except for Travis and Beckendorf. Beckendorf I get, he usually go to the forge. I didn't know where Travis was but I didn't ponder the thought, he was probably setting up a prank. So I changed and hopped into bed and I slowly drifted into sleep.

**Author's Note: This was a really bad chapter. It was mostly a filler chapter because I run out of ideas and scenes. I hope you liked the little Tratie moment. And guys I have a new story that I am writing but I not posting it yet. If you guys with Justin, Madison, and Tiffany being in the story. I wrote 2 chapters and will be writing more than posting it. Anyway have a nice day and thanks for reading.**

** And special thanks to ilikepercabeth123 and multiple guests for reviewing positive things.**

** -Tiffany**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Annabeth's Pov

Apparently there is a library in this gigantic ship so I was wondering around. I was still puzzled on why they let us wander around the ship so freely, but I let that thought slip away. It was so frustrating the ship was so big. They was a garden, five gigantic rooms (my room, the other girls' room, the two boys rooms, and the "boss's room) with connecting bathrooms, a sports/training room, kitchen, dining room, two storage rooms for supplies, many room I didn't know what they were for, a supposedly library.

It didn't help my "bodyguard" was humming very loud to an unknown song. Not bothering to help me to find the library. He is so annoying. Apparently his name is Percy, he had really nice sea green eyes and raven black hair very handsome. "Get a grip Annabeth you can't like him" I scolded to myself. Anyway he was so dumb expect for his knowledge for the sea, I don't know why he knows about the sea, but expect for that he is very dumb. I sometimes think that his brain is made of seaweed. And this is one of his dumb moments, being oblivious to my frustrating or choosing to not help.

When I had enough of his childish behavior I stopped so suddenly he toppled over me and we went to the floor. "You idiot! Why did you do that" I screamed at him.

"You stopped so suddenly it's not my fault" he replied.

"Well, if you didn't noticed I need help finding the library!"

"Of course you need help." He said smirking.

"Well duh, Seaweed Brain, of course I need help I just been on this ship. Unlike you, it seems you been here since you were born."

"Seaweed Brain?" he questioned

"Yes, Seaweed Brain, you are so dumb sometimes I think your brain is made out of seaweed. And can escort me to the library."

"But Princess Annabeth I thought I was too dumb to know things. How am I going remember where anything is, and you think I will remember the library?"

Then I did something I thought I would never do. I did the innocent, sweet, little, girl card, me the mighty Annabeth, just did that. Well this is how it went. "Pretty please Percy, help me find the library" I asked in a little girl's voice.

His eyes almost instantly soften when I did that. It was kind of creepy, but then he snapped out of his trance. "Sure, come on Wise Girl." He said. Then he grabbed me wrist and pulled me down the wall.

"Wise Girl?" I questioned

He chuckled and said "Well I can sense that you are really smart."

I was taken back on that compliment. So I said sincerely "Thanks" Then he looked at my face looking if I meant what I said. I guess I did because he just nodded and made his way to the library. I realized what I did so I put on my emotionless face. "Bad Annabeth how could you be so loose around him, the guy that kidnapped you. What is wrong with you?" I scolded myself.

When we finally reached the library after what seemed like millions of steps later. I gasped when I entered it, there was books everywhere. Without thinking, I ran toward them and disappeared from sight of Percy.

Percy's Pov

I kind of panicked when she disappeared into the massive library. I knew libraries were dangerous. But it was still kind of cute when she entered it. Her face lit up at the sight of all the books, but I would have got a headaches from them. But then she disappeared so I had to find her. After what seems likes hours of searching I finally found her. I found her sitting at a table with a pile of books reading them. She didn't noticed me so I took the time to examine her.

To me she looked like a Greek goddess. Her blonde princess curls framing her face, beautiful gray eyes that turned lighter or darker by her mood. She had light gray eyes right know, so I assumed that she loved the books. And she was wearing a light gray v neck t-shirt with wore out jeans and boots. Something a princess would never wear. **(AN: let's pretend that kind of clothes back in that time) **But then again she didn't seem like a princess, and that's what I loved about her. Then I said "Enjoying the books"

She picked her head up from the book and looked up at me. "Oh it's lovely, Percy, all these books have so many facts I didn't know." She said dreamily. I kind amused on how she is acting about books. I didn't really like books because I was dyslectic so all the letters looked weird to me. I sat down next to her and started to look at the books she picked out. After some time later I finally found out what books she had. She had geography on Greeks Empire, facts about owls for some reason, the sea, and other things I didn't know about. "Are you dyslectic Percy?" Annabeth suddenly asked. I was shocked how did she know. "Your face looked like you were concentrating when you looked at the books." She explained "It was kind of cute" And with that she looked flustered after saying that.

I just smirked and said "And I think you look cute when you are flustered." And I don't believe what I did next I leaned and kissed her lips. And I was surprised that she kissed me back. After that it turned into a full make out session in the library closet. We were basically sticking each other's toughs down each other's throats. Stopping for only breaths in between. When Annabeth was tired, I wasn't though, she was so she leaned back in my chest and dosed off to sleep, with swollen pink lips. I thought about what we have done. Here's one of the moments.

_When we needed air after one of make out session we stopped for air. Annabeth pulled my shirt of during one of our session and was on top of me. But she took the time to ask me "Why are we doing this?"_

"_I don't know but it feels right" and she to kiss me with so much passion. "I think so too" Annabeth replied. And that made me kiss her more and more, stopping for air of course._

I smile recalling that perfect moment and with that I had a smile on my face and was only thinking of Annabeth.

**Author's Note: OMG! The Percabeth moment and who else will fall in the love spell. Sorry for the lake of chapters I just had a writer's block and didn't know what to write. But then I read some many of other people's fanfic. And that gave me the inspiration to write more for you guys. I hope you guys like the Percabeth moment. Have an awesome day and thanks for reviewing and reading.**

** -Tiffany**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Reyna's Pov

I was on the ship deck chopping up all the training dummies, bored out of my mind. It was too easy, attacking things that didn't even move. But my "bodyguard" named Leo was sitting in the corner playing with some pipe cleaners and paper. I watch him making a paper and pipe cleaner helicopter in a few minutes. When I had enough with his little building session. I called out "Are you going to stay there and build things. While I stay here and destroy training dummies, bored out of my mind."

He seem to find the right words for what he was going to say. Then he said back "Fine! But for a bet, if I win this sparring session by one of us fall to the ground, I get to go to my forge for the next week anytime I want, and if you win I will spar with you for the next week anytime you want. And swear it on the River Styx."

I consider his bet or deal for a minute. And when I made my decision I said "I swear on the River Styx that if I lose I will spend a week in Leo's forge any time he wants."

"And I swear on the River Styx that if I lose I will spar with Reyna anytime she wants for the next week." And when we did that the sky turned dark and lightning covered the sky. But in the other second the sky turned normal as if nothing happened. He grinned and said "It's done. So want to do the thing now?"

"Sure why not?" After I put my weapon back I put on my game face. When I got back he stood up and just nodded, as if saying that he was ready. "3, 2, 1, GO!" I said. I then waited for him to do the first move. When he stood there, I took the time to examine him. His posture was a little of, like he hasn't been training recently. When he got impatient he charged at me a very quick speed. But I had a great reaction time so I dodged in time. He didn't inspected for that so he lost his balance. I took the time to kick him in the back and he fell to the ground. I could feel the victory wash over me and behind me Leo groaned. I turned around and smirked "Thought you would win, I going to take a shower and have a little nap." I turned to my room, and I could hear him standing up. "Oh and remember come here at 2 A.M. sharp for the first session" And with that and walked to my room and my smirk just grew bigger when I heard him groan.

I took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of pajamas and got tucked in my bed. And sleep washed over me in a matter of a few minutes.

Leo's Pov

I am so stupid! I am just banging my head against the table like an idiot. Why did I even agree to that? Now I sighed myself up with an appointment at 2 o'clock AM, A freaking M, freaking A.M. When I finished bashing my head open, I was thinking of a plan. After a few minutes I grinned evilly. Now she won't be able to resist me. I am still surprised on why she resist me in the first place, I mean look at this. I was just walking around when I bumped into Beauty Queen. Of all the girls I connected with Piper the most. I looked up and see she on the floor. How did she end up on the floor? Did she fall asleep? "Hey Beauty Queen!" I say breaking the silence.

"Seriously Leo I told you not to call me that!" she said with irritation in her voice, while rubbing her lower back.

"Why are you rubbing your lower back? Oh, ya how come you were on the floor earlier." I asked

"Seriously, first you call me Beauty Queen, then you ask why you bumped into me." Piper said not believing me.

"I bumped into you? I thought you fell asleep or something, that's why you were on the floor."

"You bumped into me and I landed on my bum and I expect an apology." to emphases her point she playfully smacked my arm.

"Fwine I so vwery vwery sworry I bumped into you, pwease forgive me." I said like a 5 year old.

"I forgive you. And I heard you lost a fight to Reyna AND betted on it. I thought I taught you better, Repair Boy." she clicks her tongue in disappointment.

"I so sorry I disappointed you, but you really didn't teach on me." I grinned evilly.

Piper saw my grin and her grin dropped almost instantly. "Why are you going to do Leo?"

I put my arms up and started to chase her. But didn't stop when she said "Stop, Repair Boy! Stop!" a couple of times. But then of course we stayed up late doing games and I completely forgot about the training session at 2 today.

So I woke up to the wonderful sound of her screaming at me. "Get up! Get up! Can't believe you forgot about today, now you are going to pay." When I dragged my body to the ship deck, she yelled "We are going to warm up with 50 jumping jacks, 30 burpies, **(AN: they kill BTW, I did them before)** and 45 push-ups." After the gruesome "warm up" I sweated enough to fill a pool but of course she didn't break a sweat. I will spare you the details we did painful things. Jumping jacks, burpies, push-ups, crunches, Russian twists, v-ups, planks, and you get the idea. So I couldn't move after. I was laying on the floor like it was the best thing in the world.

While she walks out she says "2 o'clock A.M. here again or you will experience worst next time." I groan when I hear this, why did I agree to this. So I came to breakfast I am all sweaty and tired. I sigh when I reach the chair. "Are you okay Repair Boy?" I look up and see Piper's concern eyes. "Just never make me stay up late ever again in my life." That's all I say to her. When breakfast is done, I run out and dove into my bed. I decided I going to marry my bed. And it isn't long until I fall into the warm blankets of my beds.

**Author's Note: Hello my people, miss me. Hope so. Again I have no excuse, I can pull out the school and writer's block card, which I had but I won't. Anyway I want you guys to let me know if I should keep Reyna single, dating Leo, or someone else, please let me know. I hope you liked this chapter and have a nice day. BTW there are 7 princesses(Piper, Annabeth, Reyna, Tiffany, Katie, Silena, and Madison), seven guys (Jason, Percy, Leo, Justin, Travis, Beckendorf, and Connor) and Kronos the boss. People been really confused about that part.**

** -Tiffany**


End file.
